


Il Peso delle Scelte del Cuore

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: È giusto prendere il corpo del Tiranno?





	Il Peso delle Scelte del Cuore

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho mai letto Discworld ma spero siano abbastanza IC T0T

Era giustizia penetrare il corpo del Tiranno con il proprio sesso?  
Era giustizia stringere tra le mani Vetinari, prenderlo da sotto un ginocchio per tenergli la gamba sollevata, mentre si spingeva e pompava da dietro, alle sue spalle?  
Samuel aveva tanto sentito parlare di giustizia, e del suo ruolo di capo delle guardie. Lui doveva essere un esempio per tutti, fare ciò che era giusto. E in quel momento, mentre faceva mugolare di piacere Havelock Vetinari, il loro Tiranno, si chiese: ma era giusto anche quello?  
Il suo corpo si tendeva sotto le sue dita, tremava ogni volta che sentiva il suo membro strofinare e lasciare strisce appiccicose di liquido. Ad Havelock piaceva il suo fisico, la sua presenza, gemeva e rispondeva ottimamente alle sue stimolazioni, alle sue carezze.  
Si piegava e gli chiedeva di più, di entrare più a fondo, di venire dentro di lui. Samuel non poteva non rispondere a quella richiesta. Doveva accontentarla. Quello era non solo giusto, ma un dovere. Proteggere dagli assassinii e dalle minacce Vetinari era un suo compito. Farlo sfogare, sentire meno solo, curare e coccolare? Anche quello. Lo baciava con passione, cercando di essere delicato, ma senza riuscirci. Vetinari era così bello quando gemeva, con la sua pelle bianca e coperta di piccole macchie, come lentiggini, qua e là. I peli leggeri e ordinati del suo petto e del suo inguine, gli unici insieme alla sua bella barba curata. Era pallido e alto, sottile, e al tempo stesso così muscoloso ed elegante. Samuel non sapeva definire la bellezza di Havelock Vetinari. Era qualcosa di quasi magico, per quanto di magia non ne sapesse nulla. Era un assassino, e nell'ombra aveva sempre agito. Era giusto quello? Non voleva pensare alla politica, in quel momento. Si obbligò a scacciare il pensiero e a tornare a concentrarsi sul corpo e sulla bellezza del Tiranno. Un nome così crudele per una persona tanto illuminata. Non riusciva a immaginare qualcosa che Vetinari avrebbe potuto fare contro la sua città. Non poteva. Era meraviglioso, e se forse non buono, certamente interessato al destino di tutti coloro che abitavano sotto il suo sguardo.  
Samuel aveva sotto le mani un uomo che temeva e rispettava, che gli chiedeva in ginocchio, con la sua bella voce, di riempirlo del suo seme.  
Lo strinse più forte, e si mosse con più energia dentro di lui, in maniera da raggiungere il suo punto più profondo, la sua prostata con il glande, entrare meglio e farlo godere di più. Stare dentro Vetinari era bello. Era piacevole. Ma era giusto? Si chiedeva cosa i suoi sottoposti avrebbero detto di lui. Se la faceva con il Tiranno, e magari questo era un conflitto di interessi. Però al tempo stesso la sicurezza di non aver iniziato quella relazione prima lo consolava. Era nata spontaneamente, tra un litigio e l'altro.  
E questo lo faceva calmare. Forse non era giusto, ma non era neanche sbagliato.  
Forse esisteva un limbo dove le decisioni hanno un peso diverso, e sono quelle del cuore.


End file.
